1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus which is connected between an AC power supply and a DC load, converts the AC power supplied from the AC power supply to a DC power, and supplies it to the DC load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the global environment conservation has been getting the higher awareness. This trend leads to the improvement of efficiency of apparatuses to convert the AC power to the DC power and to supply it to DC loads. This is because the improvement of efficiency of power supply apparatuses contributes to the electric power saving, and eventually leads to the global environment conservation.
In order to achieve the improvement of efficiency of the power supply apparatuses, there are two major approaches. A first is to reduce the conduction loss caused by the electric current to flow in the switching elements, and a second is to reduce the switching loss caused by the switching elements to switch.
The paragraph 0017 through 0020 and FIG. 2 of JP 2004-336943 A disclose an electric-power-conversion apparatus which has sought to reduce the conduction loss by connecting a pair of self-extinguishing elements (small forward voltage drop compared to diode) instead of rectifier diodes, in the lower arm part of the bridge rectifier circuit located in the secondary side of the transformer.
Furthermore, the paragraph 0053 through 0054 and FIG. 6 of JP 2001-204170 A disclose a charge apparatus of capacitors of a configuration to connect a pair of switching circuits instead of rectifier diodes, in the lower arm part of the bridge rectifier circuit located in the secondary side of the transformer. The charge apparatus accumulates the electric current energy in a reactor serial-connected to the secondary side of the transformer when the switching circuit is switched on, and charges the capacitor by utilizing the electric current energy of the reactor when the switching circuit is switched off.
However, in the apparatuses according to JP 2004-336943 A and JP 2001-204170 A, a pair of self-extinguishing elements, or a pair of switching circuits are turned on in the condition where the voltage is applied, thus, a great amount of switching loss is caused. Furthermore, the loss has been a primary factor to prevent the improvement of efficiency of the apparatuses.
An object of the present invention is, in respect of the aforementioned actual condition, to provide a power supply apparatus of the high-efficiency in light of the reduction of the switching loss.